


shinobi naku

by titaniaeli



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Akatsuki!Shisui, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, BAMF Shisui, BAMF Yugito, Brotherly Angst, Crack Relationships, Different clan killer, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Language, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Other, Stalking, Uchiha Massacre, danzo ruins the lives of all uchihas, playful yugito, smitten matatabi is smitten, the author is horrible at battle scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2018-12-17 19:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11857854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniaeli/pseuds/titaniaeli
Summary: In a moment of hesitation, Shisui let the Nibi go. What he did not expect was for that act of mercy to come back and bite him in the ass, as it turned into a game of cat and mouse... or in his case, cat and bird.(In which Shisui murdered the entire Uchiha clan-except for, you know, his adorable baby cousins, became a notorious missing-nin, was stalked by a murderous cat and eventually found his way back home.)





	1. Chapter 1

It should have been easy.

Kisame was the most powerful Water Release user he has ever met, not that he would ever tell the guy that to his face. He's annoying enough without Shisui feeding into his ego.

And _he_ , on the other hand, was Shunshin no Shisui. He's the strongest genjutsu user produced in his generation. He could count the number of people he knew on one hand that could surpass his speed. He has completely mastered his Mangekyou Sharingan.

So, why the hell are they having so much difficulty with one Kumo kunoichi?

Alright, so she has a chakra beast sealed in her. She could also transform into a giant flaming two-tailed cat that could shoot out fireballs capable of altering an entire landscape.

He’s _never_ listening to Kisame’s shitty plans again.

Luring the Nibi Jinchuriki towards the river was simple enough, but they have underestimated the bijuu’s fire powers. Even genjutsu could not hold for long with a raging Jinchuriki, and Shisui did not want to risk using Amaterasu against a _fire_ bijuu.

It took several hours, one giant crater in the middle of a river that was… well, no longer a river, and a number of scorched trees before he has her in the crushing grip of Susanoo.

Then, to his utter consternation, he _hesitated_.

He's not dumb. He knew what extracting the beast from its host entailed. The Kumo kunoichi would die, simply for the fact that she has the Nibi sealed in her.

And… he can't do that.

He has killed for less. But it wasn't like he has ever _enjoyed_ killing.

Unbeknownst to him, the Nibi seized the chance to wriggle out of Susanoo’s grip during his brief lack of attention. Yowling with a piercing cry that threatened to burst his eardrums, the beast swiped at him wildly. He felt the fiery paw connected against his side, ripping through his defences as easily as one might tore through paper.

He felt several ribs broke as he hit the ground, going _snap snap snap_. Black spots darkened the edges of his vision, his senses overwhelmed with pain. He briefly prayed that none of his broken ribs had punctured a lung before he gave in to the beckoning darkness.

* * *

“Fuck, am I dying?” He groaned. He's not, since he could sense Kisame’s enormous chakra beside him, unless he’s stuck with the Kiri-nin in the afterlife.

Which was the worst punishment that could probably be bestowed on him.

“Unfortunately, you're going to live.” Kisame grinned, displaying a row of creepily razor-sharp teeth as he loomed above him.

He tried to sit up, flailing awkwardly. The shark bastard watched him in amusement, not even bothering to help him up. Pain shot up and down his ribs, his body spasming violently. He froze, trying to ride out the agony in his body. He felt like he had been clawed open by the two-tailed beast, like his ribcage has been pulled out and then forcefully shoved back into place.

“What the fuck happened?” He rasped, finally managing to sit up after ten minutes of cursing and wincing. He was shirtless, bandages bounding around his torso. Blood spotted the white bandages, his wound agitated from his movement.

“You were knocked out. The girl escaped. I saved your ass by the way.” Kisame shrugged. “She was sniffing you like you were going to become her next meal.”

He grimaced at that imagery. Being eaten by a Jinchuriki was not the way he wanted to die.

“And you let her go?” He said incredulously.

If he wasn't in such pain, he would have noticed the redness on Kisame’s blue cheeks.

“Like I'll let you die.” Kisame scoffed. “Good partners are hard to come by.”

Uchiha Shisui was a pain in the ass. He was selfish, frivolous, impudent and seemed to make it his life’s goal to drive Kisame completely crazy. Kisame spent half of his time tracking down his errant partner instead of the Jinchuriki they were assigned to find. There were times he wanted to request for a change of partner, but being an international criminal meant that there's a serious shortage of sane people. It's either Shisui or Zetsu, and _no way in hell_ was Kisame going to be partnered with a weirdo plant guy with a split personality.

At least Shisui was _normal_. In a sense that Kisame was not going to wake up suddenly one day and find one of his legs gone because that Venus flytrap asshole started gnawing on him in his sleep.

Besides, crazy clan killer he might be, the guy was a riot.

“Aw,” Shisui giggled, _disturbingly_. For a grown man—and a notorious murderer with a side helping of sadism, because there’s no fucking way a guy could be _that_ creative with illusions unless he’s fucked in the head—the giggling sounded more sinister than adorable. “I knew you secretly care for me after all, Sharkface.”

“Call me that again and I'll leave you to die next time.” He snapped.

Shisui grinned widely at him, looking mightily energetic in spite of him nearly dying from having a giant chakra monster batted him aside like a ragdoll. _Thank god for his ultimate defence form_ , he mused. It might be the only reason he’s still alive now.

“Your healing... is shoddy.” He commented, pressing tentatively against his stomach. Spikes of pain vibrated throughout his body at every tender touch. His organs felt leaden and stiff inside his body, and he could literally feel _every_ damn stitching.

“I’m not a goddamn healer!” Kisame growled. “I could have left you bleeding out your entire intestines on the ground instead, asshole.”

Ignoring him, he grimaced at the badly mangled knot at his side. “Honestly, don’t you even know how to tie a knot?”

“I am going to kill you now.” Kisame said calmly.

Shisui laughed in his face.


	2. Chapter 2

_“Fugaku-sama refuses to listen, and the clan elders are getting agitated and upset.” Shisui said, his hands clenching by his sides. He had thought of bringing up the option of using Kotoamatsukami, toying with using it on the entire clan to ensure their loyalty to the village. But it’s no guarantee that it would work on everyone, and he couldn’t promise that the genjutsu would remain in effect long-term. Like any technique, it would gradually lose its effects._

_And what about the next generation? Even if Kotoamatsukami worked on the current Uchiha clan, things might still continue to worsen in the future generations. Kotoamatsukami was a temporary solution._

_If the distrust between Konoha and the Uchiha clan continued on without a permanent solution, it wouldn’t have changed anything._

_“It’s clear that peace between Konoha and the Uchiha clan could not be achieved. The clan elders have turned a deaf ear to any attempted negotiations by the Hokage.” Danzo said calmly. “I cannot see any outcome that would turn out favourable for both of us. If things continue to worsen, then civil war will break out. The other villages will try to intervene and seize the chance to attack Konoha.”_

_“Then, what can we do?” He asked, swallowing heavily as the imageries played out in his head. More bloodshed, more deaths. He remembered the Kyuubi attack, and they have lost so much then._

_They lost the Yondaime, and after the Hyuuga incident with Kumo... Konoha could not afford a war in her hands now._

_“Wipe out the clan before the coup begin.” Danzo said frankly. “You can either stop the coup from happening, or support their cause and die in the conflict. Itachi and Sasuke are still young. They will doubtless be caught in the crossfire if a war started. They can be spared from this.”_

_He forced back the revulsion and horror. This was a test on his loyalty. His clan, or his village? There was no doubt that he loved Itachi and Sasuke above everything else._

_After losing his parents to war, the two brothers have taken him in, giving their love freely without asking for anything in return._

_They were distant cousins, bounded by blood of the Uchiha. In reality, they have no reasons to interact. Itachi and he were simply lucky enough to have run into each other when they were children. But he was fortunate to be given the chance to call them brothers, to be let into their home as family._

_He could not bear seeing them hurt in this coup. Itachi, who was barely thirteen, a prodigy of the clan. Genius or not, he was still a child, even if the Commander was considering promoting Itachi to captain rank._

_He was Shisui’s best friend and brother._

_“I accept the mission.” He bowed his head, shadowing his eyes from Danzo. “But you must promise me... That Itachi and Sasuke will be spared from any punishment.”_

_The moment he received his forehead protector, he belonged to Konoha first, and the clan second._

_He felt the blood pooled under his nails from how hard they were digging into flesh, and knew that his fate was sealed the moment Danzo summoned him to talk._

* * *

There’s a vein twitching quite impressively at the corner of Jiraiya’s eye. The Toad Sage and self-proclaimed super pervert, so easily riled up by a squirt of a genin. Sasuke muffled an amused snort, hiding his expression behind a cough.

“I’m here!” A puff of smoke indicated the arrival of one Uzumaki Naruto, the number one unpredictable ninja—as dubbed by Kakashi.

“Idiot!” Sakura raged. “Are you trying to be like Kakashi-sensei?! Even sensei is early for once!”

Despite the mask, Kakashi’s indignance could still be seen. Sometimes, Sasuke wondered how was it a man with more than half his face concealed by a damn mask was able to express so much emotions in one eye.

“Sorry, Sakura-chan! I forgot something!” More like, attempting to stuff as many instant ramen cups into his bag as possible. Sasuke spied one of the ramen cups threatening to slip out of the bulging bag.

“Stop dawdling, brat! We have to leave now! I got to continue my re—” Jiraiya broke off with a loud cough at the Hokage’s poisonous glare.

“Yeah, yeah, Ero-sennin!” Naruto said brazenly. He turned to face his team, his lips stretching into a wide grin. “I’ll be back! And when I’m back, bastard, I’m going to kick your ass so _hard_.”

“You just try it, dobe.” He retorted. “You have to train a thousand years before you can even hope to beat me.”

He heard Itachi’s quiet huff of laughter beside him. Despite himself, he felt his lips twitched at the look of outrage on Naruto’s face.

“You just watch it, bastard! I’ll be stronger than you! I’ll become Hokage!” Naruto shrieked, even as Jiraiya grabbed the back of his collar to drag him away. “Before you know it, you’ll be the one who has to train a thousand years to catch up to me!”

As Sasuke watched the pair of teacher and student vanished in the far distance, he clenched his fist. From today onwards, Sakura will become Tsunade’s apprentice. Team 7 would be temporarily disbanded, until Naruto’s return. In the meantime, he’ll continue his training under Itachi.

Kakashi was an excellent shinobi, but quite bluntly, a terrible teacher. He was used to training elite ANBU operatives, not a bunch of green horned genin. Not to say that Sasuke would not be working with his teacher anymore, but Itachi would take over his training.

Sasuke would get stronger... all for the sake of killing _that_ man.

The man who was a cousin by blood, but brother by name. The man who had betrayed the clan and murdered everyone.

_Uchiha Shisui._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke is a little... less revenge-obsessed as he has Itachi to control his vengeance streak there. He wasn't completely traumatized as well as he's not the only sole survivor, and Shisui did not Tsukuyomi-ed the fuck out of his mind. So, yeah, this Sasuke did not go to Orochimaru, because 1) Itachi would rip Orochimaru's spine out and make him choke on it if that ever happens, and 2) he has no particular reason to go to Orochimaru as his brother is in Konoha.


	3. Chapter 3

He had been distracted.

Which was _not_ his fault. If anything, it was Kisame.

But if asked, Kisame would vehemently denied anything. _Shisui_ was the one who ditched him. _Shisui_ was the one who left to meet an informant without his partner. _Shisui_ was the one who hid his own damn chakra. _Shisui_ was the ** _idiot_** at fault.

But, _details_.

It hadn’t been Shisui’s intention to ditch his partner. He received a messenger bird, news of Konoha from one of his informants. He was too... _excited_ to remember to inform Kisame. Which was a good thing too, because his informant had reported Orochimaru’s presence near Konoha. There were rumours that Suna invasion had been orchestrated by the Snake Sannin as well.

Shisui gritted his teeth, flinching when he heard that name. Orochimaru had been assigned as his partner a long time ago. Pein seemed to think that they would get along as fellow former Konoha-nins.

Biggest mistake.

The fucker attacked him and tried to steal his eyes.

Of course, long story short. He won the fight. Orochimaru left Akatsuki, and continued being his own creepy self somewhere far away from him.

Shisui should have known that the Sannin have not given up on obtaining the Sharingan. The snake bastard had been _obsessed_ with the Sharingan. With Sasuke and Itachi in Konoha, the latter making his debut as a jonin and the former recently graduated from the Academy, they were freshly wrapped like gifts for the taking.

Orochimaru probably couldn’t resist the temptation. Two Sharingan users in Konoha... And with Sasuke a shinobi now, it’s not like his brother could be by his side every minute to protect him.

Perhaps... it’s time for Shisui to get rid of Orochimaru.

He thanked his informant and left the pub. The sky had gone dark hours ago, and the streets were bustling with the upcoming autumn festival. There were lights _everywhere_ , and they were only halfway done.

He had ditched his Akatsuki cloak, opting to dress plainly to blend in amongst the locals. He’s not on a mission for Akatsuki now anyway. That’s one of the reasons why he came to this town without Kisame. His partner stuck out like a sore thumb.

Okay, _maybe_ it was his intention to ditch Kisame in the last town. But Kisame was huge. And _blue_. How was he going to do any information-gathering with Kisame tagging along?

He was so deep in his thoughts, _distracted_ , that he barely noticed the familiar chakra coming right up to him. His assailant cornered him in the alley between two busy restaurants, brushing up his back and wrapping one strong arm around his waist to hold him still.

 _“Meow.”_ A low, husky, but undeniably feminine voice murmured.

He went abruptly still as he felt the tip of the kunai blade jabbing at the curve of his ribs, just right under his liver.

“Nii Yugito.” He whispered.

Shit, he hadn’t expected the Jinchuriki to come _to_ him. Especially after he tried to capture her.

“Uchiha Shisui.” Yugito said, her amusement curling around his spine like a choking grip.

The Nibi was said to be the living embodiment of vengeance. He wondered if that had bled over to its host, and now the Kumo kunoichi was here to kill him for revenge.

“Why,” Yugito said, prodding the kunai against his back. “Did you let me go?”

Okay. Coloured him confused.

“You could have easily catch me back then.” She elaborated after a long moment of silence. “But you _hesitated_.” She paused deliberately for it to sink into his head. “Why?”

Dammit, he knew his soft-heartedness would come back to bite him in the ass one day.

“Are you going to kill me now?” He asked instead, ignoring her question.

He heard her huffed in laughter, her warm breath making the hairs on his neck stand. Trepidation and fury warred with each other as he fought to remain still. One wrong movement and he would find a kunai through his ribs.

And he just barely recovered, for fuck’s sake!

It has been a terribly long time since he has someone so close to him, and Yugito’s proximity was setting off several alarm bells in his head.

“No,” He could practically _hear_ the smile in her voice. “You’re not dying today.”

Her arm wound around his waist tighter, until he was finding it a little difficult to breathe. He felt her chin settled on his shoulder and fought the urge to snap around and snarl at her.

“You’re going to regret that.” He warned.

She chuckled in response. “I’ll see you again, pretty bird.”

There was a soft pop as the clone vanished. The heavy presence of the Jinchuriki and her warmth disappeared. Slowly, the tension seeped out of his shoulders, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment and anger. He had let his damn prey escaped from him in the first place, and then let her _clone_ snuck up on him after. The stupid cat was toying with him!

As he stomped off, he furiously ignored the back of his neck that was still tingling from the heat of her lips.


	4. Chapter 4

_He felt Itachi approaching the moment he stepped into the Uchiha District. He has known Itachi for so long that perceiving the horror and shock in the younger boy’s chakra was easy. The masked man—who self-proclaimed as Uchiha Madara, the long dead patriarch of the clan—was gone. Whoever the guy was, he had promised not to interfere in his confrontation with Itachi._

_He was sliding his tanto out of Uchiha Mikoto’s chest when the door flung open. Itachi froze at the sight in front of him, shock paralyzing him at the doorway._

_Fugaku was drowning in a pool of his own blood. His wife was slumped over his back, her sightless eyes gazing at the side. Sasuke was placed under a heavy genjutsu, sending him into a deep sleep. But sprawled across the tatami with his limbs flung out like a starfish, the boy looked dead. Shisui was too detached to feel_ anything _at the moment, so when Itachi choked out a horrified ‘why’, he could only stare back blankly._

_“We still have time!” Itachi’s shoulders trembled as he stared at his dead parents. Sasuke’s body was stretched out behind Shisui’s feet, but it won’t be long before Itachi noticed his brother. “Why did you kill everyone?!”_

_“You and I both know that that’s not true, dear cousin.” He drawled, hating himself for being the source of fear on Itachi’s face. “There is no longer any future for the clan, and I can’t go on like this anymore.”_

_He stepped aside, revealing Sasuke’s prone body behind him. Predictably, Itachi flinched violently. His eyes abruptly bled red, the three tomoes morphing into pinwheels. After seeing his parents’ death, Sasuke’s was too much for Itachi to handle._

_“Shisui!” Itachi cried out in denial._

_He smiled, satisfaction curling deep in his chest, and let his Mangekyou spun into the Tsukuyomi._

_Even with his newly-awakened Mangekyou Sharingan, Itachi could not escape._

* * *

“Have you ever had that feeling you are being followed?” Kisame asked.

He gazed at the cloudy blue sky thoughtfully, admiring the beautiful weather. They were currently following the trail of a wandering Rokubi Jinchuriki. Although, to speak the truth, he was doing his best to delay their movement.

“All the time.” He muttered. There was the Nibi’s chakra tickling at the edge of his senses, ever present since their encounter in the town.

He’s not sure of her motives, other than the fact that she’s blatantly toying with him. They were enemies; she as a Jinchuriki, and he of the Akatsuki after the demon sealed inside her. The only logical reason was that she’s following them to get rid of them.

But if that was so, why did she not kill him back then when she had the chance? Now that he has grouped back up with Kisame, the chances of killing him were lower.

Suddenly, she was joined by another chakra signature. He exchanged looks with Kisame, and the shark bastard started to grin. He sighed in resignation, bracing himself as a familiar blonde slammed into him.

An unfamiliar dark-skinned man intercepted Kisame, effortlessly separating the both of them from each other.

“Pretty bird~” Yugito called playfully.

He _refused_ to blush, even as he remembered the press of her lips on his neck. She was the enemy, his goddamn _prey_.

She was still in her human form, although a flaming blue tail swung lazily behind her back. He raised his chin, catching her in a genjutsu. As her eyes glazed over, he rapidly formed a series of hand seals and pulled a whirlwind of water from thin air. The current caught her and spun her into the air. He felt a crack in his genjutsu, a foreign chakra surging forward to break his illusion.

The best way to break a genjutsu was to have a partner disrupt the chakra flow. He forgot a _bijuu_ would count as a partner.

Yugito spat out a ball of flames, evaporating the vortex of water. Her tail wrapped around the trunk of a tree to pull her back, and she quickly released a volley of shuriken at him. Three tomoes appeared in his eyes, and he effortlessly dodged the barrage.

“You’re going to have to try harder than that.” He smirked.

She snarled, chakra blazing around her. Blue and black flames enveloped her body instantly. She leaped forward to claw at his head, but all she hit was his afterimage. The heel of his foot collided into her back, slamming her fiery form into the ground. Tiny rocks and dusts flew as she went down hissing. Her hips twisted, the movement almost sinuous, as she spun to face him.

His crimson eyes met hers.

One second he’s battling a transformed Jinchuriki, the next second he’s standing in an open grassy field.

However, instead of a blue sky above his head, what he saw when he looked up was a white dome that seemed to stretch into the endless horizon.

“What the fuck.” He blurted.

There was an amused chuckle behind him. He spun around in surprise, silently rebuking himself for not being more aware of his surroundings. This was the sort of shit that would get him killed.

“So, you’re the pretty bird that Yugito was talking about.” It has a low, soft voice, androgynous in timbre.  “But she didn’t mention that you were an _Uchiha_ at all.”

The Two-Tails was staring right down at him.

It was even bigger than the one he had faced before, towering above him and almost blocking out his view of the white dome above.

“What the fuck.” He repeated blankly. _“Where the hell am I?”_

The Nibi laughed, its heterochromatic eyes blinking slowly at him.

“You’re in Yugito’s mindscape, little bird.” The beast explained. “You shoved your way in with those eyes of yours.”

Fuck. Can the Sharingan _do_ that? He heard of the Sharingan being capable of controlling the Kyuubi, but he didn’t know he could enter a Jinchuriki’s mindscape.

“You have your ancestor’s eyes.” The Nibi commented, completely oblivious to Shisui’s mental freak out. “But yours are kinder.”

“Um, thank you?” He mumbled, confused.

How the hell does he even get _out_?  

“Yugito kept going on about how pretty you are. I don’t know much about human aesthetics,” He didn’t know how it was possible to tell that the beast was smiling, but the lips amid the blue and black flames looked decidedly happy. “But I like your chakra.”

He blushed.

Okay, time to get out of here. He has seen many crazy shit, but blushing just because a bijuu complimented his chakra was just pushing it.  

“Er, how do I get out of here?” He asked. “And if this is Yugito’s mindscape... where is she?”

“Oh, she’s around.” The Nibi said. “I just wanted to talk to you alone without her interfering.” It rested its head on its front paws. “You tell me. You’re the one who came in here.”

“Oh...” He frowned. “Um, what’s your name?”

It’s only polite he asked for a name after trespassing into someone’s home. Mikoto wasn’t his mother, but she had taught him manners.

He squirmed under the demon’s scrutinizing eyes. It was... really weird, seeing as its one eyeball was about half of his size.

“Matatabi.” The Two-Tails said.

He bowed awkwardly, suddenly aware that he’s conversing with a chakra demon that his organization was currently after.

And then abruptly, he was back to the familiar scene of trees and blue sky and Nii Yugito panting heavily in front of him. Her chakra cloak was gone, as well as the blue tail.

For the second time in his life, he fled from her.


	5. Chapter 5

He got off easy this time round. The Sharingan had subdued the Nibi’s chakra and disorientated Yugito long enough for him to make his escape. A voice that sounded suspiciously like Itachi told him that he should have seized the chance to capture the Jinchuriki, but letting Nii Yugito go would further hinder ‘Madara’s’ Eye of the Moon Plan. He doesn’t trust Akatsuki, much less the man behind the orange mask.

“Will you shut up already?” He muttered in irritation, shooting a glare at his partner.

Kisame has been wailing at his damn sword for close to thirty minutes now. Just because Samehada seemed to like the other guy better. The guy who was apparently the Hachibi Jinchuriki.

“You shouldn’t have pulled me away!” Kisame scowled. A lesser man would have cowered at the vicious light in his eyes, but Shisui merely rolled his eyes.

“The guy was kicking your ass halfway to Suna already. We’re supposed to be travelling _discreetly_ , not have two Jinchuriki transforming so close to town.” He retorted.

Kisame placed back Samehada onto his back, complaining under his breath.

“This is the second time you let the Nibi go.” Kisame remarked. It was stated quite innocuously, but he couldn’t help but freeze. “Pein is not going to be happy with you.”

“Eh. I’ll deal.” He shrugged. “That woman’s a slippery one.”

Fortunately, Kisame didn’t seem to notice his too casual tone, still caught up in his annoyance at his sword for ‘betraying’ him and at Shisui for dragging him away from his fight.

He’s not going to question why the Kumo kunoichi had taken to following him, but if a third confrontation like today happened again, he’s going to have to go all out and take her in.

It’s going to be troublesome if someone start to question his place in Akatsuki...

* * *

_He didn’t stop running until he had crossed over the borders. He ran until his leg muscles were aching and threatening to buckle beneath him. In fact, he didn’t stop until he was crashing._

_He dug his fingers into the wet soil beneath him as he heaved and gasped heavily. The forest was completely silent, the light drizzle and the mist lending an almost unearthly air, as if he had just stepped into another world._

_It was then and there that he broke down._

_Fragments of memories flashed through his head. The blood had dried under his nails, the crimson looked like it was permanently stained on his hands._

_He could still remember Itachi’s look of betrayal, the broken screams coming from his lips as he suffered under Tsukuyomi—reliving the massacre over and over again from Shisui’s point of view._

_Sasuke had been completely pliant, his dark eyes trusting before he was put to a deep, dreamless sleep. It was the kindest thing Shisui could offer for his eight-year-old cousin._

_The Sharingan remembered_ everything _._

_Shisui would forever remember the blood and death he had wrought with his own hands as he stole the lives of his own family._

_Shinobi and civilians, men and women, the elderly and the children._

_Nausea churned in his stomach, bitter tears welling in his eyes. Grief racked through his body and he gave into the black ball of despair in his throat. Loud, broken cries echoed in the empty forest, drifting lost amongst the mist. He sobbed like he had just torn out his own heart, sharp, keening wails that spilled from his lips without shame._

_In one night, he had lost everything. In one night, he had destroyed all he loved with his own bare hands._

_He was the worst sort of monster that ever walked on this earth._  



	6. Chapter 6

Managing to snare a snake of his own was almost laughably easy. His little snake had completely no defences against Kotoamatsukami at all.  

The Mangekyou Sharingan was a tool. Ever since he was eight and awakened the next stage of his Sharingan, after losing his team mate and nearly scratching his own eyes out from his grief, Shisui has learned to never rely on them.

He doesn’t like bragging about his Mangekyou Sharingan, but even he knew how dangerous and powerful they were.

He sauntered into Orochimaru’s hideout, not even bothering to hide his presence.

“Uchiha Shisui...” There was an ugly sneer twisting the Snake Sannin’s expression. “To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?”

“Oh, nothing.” He said flippantly, knowing that his careless attitude would piss Orochimaru off. “I just thought we could catch up…” His smile turned razor sharp, his irises bleeding red. “Maybe finish our last match.”

Despite the caution in those golden eyes, there were unadulterated greed and lust painted all over Orochimaru’s face. As always, that hungry stare unnerved him.

Back then, Shisui could never relax around his ‘partner’. The snake was constantly watching, lying in wait for the opportunity. And when Orochimaru finally sprung his trap, he had almost been taken off guard.

“I thought that the Akatsuki has agreed not to interfere with my affairs.” Orochimaru said, arching a brow at him.

“Ah, but I’m not coming here as an Akatsuki member.” He tsked, shaking his head. He gave the Sannin a brazen smirk. “I’m coming here as Uchiha Shisui. I heard that you have been very, _very_ naughty, Snake-chan...” He started weaving illusions, spinning them to life like a master puppeteer. He focused his hatred and anger into his technique, throwing out all his nastiest and most vicious phantasms at his opponent. “Who said that you can touch Itachi and Sasuke?”

The two missing-nins exploded into motion. In a single blink, the hideout was blown sky high, a plume of black smoke rising up towards the sky.

A pair of fiery wings flared out, the intensity of the flames hot enough to burn everything into crisps. The remnants of the hideout collapsed into a pile of debris at their feet. He noticed that Orochimaru was barely singed, but his hand was bleeding from the stab wound he had self-inflicted to force himself out of Shisui’s genjutsu.

“As always,” Orochimaru chuckled, cold sweat dripping down his temple. “Your genjutsu proficiency is first-class, Shisui-kun.”

“Cut the flattery.” He said coldly. “It’s time for you to die. You’ve lived long enough and committed enough atrocities.”

“I didn’t know you cared so much for Itachi-san and Sasuke-kun.” Orochimaru replied. “Seeing how you’ve killed your entire clan...”

“They are _mine_ to kill.” He said, smiling with a terrifying edge.

The air was suddenly charged, heavy with his rising chakra. The flaming phoenix shifted and morphed, enforced by wind chakra, and he hurled the spear of fire straight at Orochimaru.

Wisely, Orochimaru retreated, knowing that he would not be able to block the spear. Orochimaru threw himself backwards, slamming his palm onto the ground to summon Rashomon. The massive gate with the menacing face erupted from the ground, barely bending as the spear of fire collided against it.

His eyes morphed into the Mangekyou Sharingan, and Susanoo emerged to wrap around his body like a cocoon. Every cell in his body _burned_ , but his complete Susanoo assembled itself rapidly. In one hand, it wielded a lance, and on its back, a spear. As his lance spun rapidly, flames danced along the surface, until it became a rotating storm of fire. Susanoo roared forward, thrusting the lance into Rashomon.

The summon could not withstood the power of the flaming vortex, breaking apart instantly. Susanoo continued going forward, until it stabbed towards Orochimaru’s direction. There was a shockwave as the lance smashed into the ground, blowing back trees and concrete.

For a few seconds, Shisui waited to see if Orochimaru was dead. That monster wouldn’t die so easily.

His uneasiness was proven right when a huge white snake slithered out from beyond the smoking crater.

“So, that’s your true form...” He murmured. It was a grotesque form, with a huge head and slitted golden eyes, dark spiky hair trailing down the sides of its face. “You’re a mere shadow of your former self, Orochimaru. There’s no way I will lose against you, and neither can you win against these eyes...”

 _“Uchiha Shisui!”_ Orochimaru hissed. And then he opened his gaping maw, revealing three rows of serrated teeth. Kusanagi slid out of his mouth, shooting forward.

Susanoo instinctively shifted to protect its master. Kusanagi sliced through the lance, before sinking deep into Susanoo’s ribcage, just right in between the slit of its armour. Spider web cracks splintered across his ultimate defence. He poured more chakra into Susanoo, ignoring the agony racking his body. Susanoo straightened up, stabbing its lance into the ground. The earth shifted beneath their feet as Susanoo reached for the spear on its back.

 _“Amenonuhoko!”_ He screamed. Susanoo raised the spear, and the mighty blade split the sky into two. With a swing, he cut the giant white snake into two, ending the Sannin’s cycle of rebirth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Orochimaru is dead. Departed, gone, expired. Off to the Pure Land. He's not coming back anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

The battle itself had not been as trying as it was when he was nineteen. Orochimaru was halfway dead already anyway, but it had taken a lot out of Shisui to make sure the Sannin was completely dead.

With all the forbidden shit he was dabbling, especially with that body swapping technique, it made him nearly immortal.

Consequently, the reason why Shisui brought out Amenonuhoko. Immortal or not, the heavenly jewelled spear of the first gods would strike at anyone bold enough to think themselves worthy to be a god.

He leaned his arm against a fallen boulder, pausing for breath. His vision blurred and the ground in front of his feet looked like it was melting. He could feel a subtle ache at the back of his eyes, steadily increasing in intensity.

“Shisui-san, are you alright?” A tall figure landed almost silently in front of him, calloused hands reaching out to support him when he staggered.

“I’m fine.” He replied, brushing off the other man’s concern.

He straightened up, shoving all his apparent weaknesses away. He cannot afford to show any sign of frailty in front of this man. Even if he has his loyalty, the little snake’s motives were ambiguous.

“The prisoners?” He questioned.

“They will be released at Orochimaru-sama’s death, as per your orders.” Kabuto answered.

The ache was starting to become more than an annoyance. In spite of the pain, his outward expression remained impassive.

“Leave me.” He said firmly. “I know Orochimaru has many other facilities. I leave them in your hands.”

Kabuto inclined his head respectfully, before he vanished with a soft whisper. Once he confirmed the other man was gone, he sagged in exhaustion. He squeezed his eyes closed tightly, as if the pain would subside if he willed it hard enough.

It was best he stayed away from Kabuto. Even after he had gotten the little snake’s loyalty, he was still addressing the Sannin as Orochimaru-sama.

He let his chakra wrapped around him and took him away, back to a cave that he had set up camp hours before he confronted Orochimaru. He staggered into the makeshift futon, which was just a nest of old blankets and curtain drapes that he had piled together. The moment he laid down, his eyes fell shut immediately.

* * *

“Are you stalking me?” He sighed, opening his eyes to the sight of Nii Yugito by his side.

The Kumo kunoichi smirked coyly at him in response, folding her arms across her chest.

“How are you even finding me?” He muttered, eyeing her warily. He distantly remembered putting up a barrier seal at the mouth of the cave. A shoddy one, but it was all he could manage at that time when his head felt like it was going to split into two.

“Matatabi remembers your chakra.” Yugito replied easily.

He was angry with himself, for letting an enemy come so close to him in his sleep. If she had been an assassin, he would be dead by now. He still doesn’t know what’s her motive for chasing him across the world and not killing him yet.

Yugito unfolded her arms, letting her hands dropped to the sides. That’s when he reacted, slipping the kunai out from under his sleeve. He thrusted the kunai forward, and the tip scored a thin line across her cheek as she dodged.

She twisted her body, ducking under his arm and rammed the heel of her palm against his wrist. The strike vibrated through his arm, the kunai slipping from his grip. She slammed into him shoulder first, knocking him down on top of his nest of drapes and blankets.

“You’re a twitchy one, aren’t you?” Yugito asked, grabbing his wrists to hold him down.

His chakra quavered, a twitch away from surging to his eyes. She was so close now... Snaring her in a genjutsu would be terribly easy. But the molten gold and catlike green gaze staring down at him in the flickering shadow of the tiny flame froze him.

Her breath was warm against his cheek, her nails scratching lightly over the fluttering pulse in his wrist. She could kill him now. She could reach out and snap his neck so easily. But he didn’t move, _couldn’t_ move.

“Your infamy reaches even Kumo. Even before you become known as clan killer, you were well-known in my country for your prowess.” Yugito said, her tone inquisitive and deliberately light. “Yet you hesitated when it comes to the final blow.”

“A mistake I’ll forever regret.” He said hoarsely.

Instead of being affronted, Yugito’s smile widened. “And then you asked for the Nibi’s name.” She looked at him in wonder. “No one has ever asked that.”

Her bloodied cheek and glowing eyes made her smile looked ghastly and otherworldly at the same time. It was more than fear that make his breathing hitched.

She looked at him with those eerie eyes like he was something beautiful.

He did not stop her when she slowly parted the slits of his Akatsuki cloak, her hand running down the side of his left rib to rest on top of the scarring she had left on him. Even through his clothes, he could feel the heat from her palm. It hadn’t been that long for him to forget the feeling of that hand almost caving in his ribcage from a single blow.

She pressed down her hand, drawing out a strangled moan from his lips.

He didn’t blush, but only because she blushed first. The glow in her bicoloured eyes seemed to intensify, and he distantly wondered if it was Yugito or Matatabi or both of them that’s staring down at him, that has him in their mercy and does not know it.

She leaned down, and he thought that she might kissed him. Then suddenly, she went still. He blinked, and then she was gone. He heard her footsteps disappearing out of the cave, her ponytail whipping him across the face in her abrupt rush.

He felt Kisame’s ridiculously vast chakra approaching in the next beat. Ah, so Kisame had found him already. He squashed down the well of disappointment forming in his chest at Yugito’s departure.

 _She’s the fucking enemy, you idiot,_ he scolded himself, _stop falling at her feet like a moron._

He sat up slowly, flaring his chakra to call Kisame. In the faint light from his candle, he noticed the light bruising around his wrists.

The finger marks were still red, but it would turn bluish black soon enough. He ran his thumb over his wrist absently, feeling something tightening in his chest.

It only took him a minute this time to realize the feeling was satisfaction.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware, a brief scene of a suicide (sort of).

The Kazekage was young. Incredibly so.

He couldn't be any older than little Sasuke. Shisui was only gone for less than a decade and they were making Kages out of children now.

No matter how talented or mature the redhead was, it’s cruel to make a child shouldered such heavy responsibility. He was vividly reminded of Itachi, of how the entire Uchiha clan had weighed upon his little cousin.

And now the Kazekage was dying—soon to be dead in a few more hours, where the last of the Ichibi’s chakra would be fully extracted.

“The Konoha shinobi is approaching.” Deidara said.

Shisui and Kisame were currently situated somewhere near the borders of Iwa, but he could feel his partner perked up, eager for a fight.

“Let me go.” Kisame smirked. “I’ll stop them.”

Through the hologram, Shisui could sense the approaching chakra signatures. Even though it has been _years_ , he would recognize Itachi’s chakra anywhere. After all, chakra couldn’t lie, and the Sharingan remembers everything.

“I’ll go as well.” He spoke up. There was a ripple of reactions at his volunteering.

Shisui was pretty renowned for his dislike in confrontations with shinobi of his old village. Obviously, little shits like Deidara and Hidan had mocked him for his cowardice. He proceeded to show them exactly _how_ he became known as clan killer. He doesn’t usually care what people thought about him, but they—Hidan, especially—were getting on his nerves anyway. It was just an excuse to pick a fight. Immortal or not, Hidan could still feel pain. And Shisui was _very_ good in inflicting pain.

So, for him to volunteer... even Hidan was quieted by the unexpected surprise.  

“Very well.” Pein said. “Delay them until we complete the extraction.”

Using the bodies of Sasori’s spies, he created two ‘copies’ for Kisame and Shisui to occupy. Shisui could feel himself at half of his strength. The technique had required at least 30% of his chakra.

Well, he only needed to stall the Konoha shinobi anyway.

The both of them exited the cave, and Shisui shot ahead to cut off the group with Itachi and the Kyuubi Jinchuriki.

* * *

There were rumours about Uchiha Shisui.

In fact, there were many, each as outrageous as the last. Itachi followed them religiously over the years, trying to keep track of his wayward cousin’s increasingly erratic movements across the globe.  

And so when Shisui landed gracefully in front of them, sending half of the group skidding to a stop in surprise and the other half swearing at his sudden appearance, Itachi was not surprised.

“Shisui.” He whispered. He stared at the black cloak draped around Shisui’s body, red clouds peeking at the edge, the black curly hair and dark, dark eyes, so heart-achingly familiar. Even after eight years, he barely changed from the boy who used to carry him on his back. His face looked leaner, more tired, his dark eyes like looking into the abyss. “Why?”

Shisui blinked slowly, tilting his head to the side in curiosity. Then, slowly, a small smile flickered over his face, cold and mad. His dark eyes remained empty and detached, and that look frightened Itachi even more than the Sharingan-red of his eyes.

“Because.” Shisui answered simply. He shifted slightly, and the sunlight caught on the steel on his head. There’s a slash through the metal of his forehead protector, and _that_ —of everything about his best friend was the thing that nearly broke Itachi’s heart.

“Get out of my way!” Naruto shouted, lunging forward with a Rasengan.

Shisui laughed cheerily, body breaking apart into a flock of crows that immediately set upon the blonde to peck him viciously.

“Ah,” He smiled. “It looks like my little cousin is not here for me to play with!”

His old captain, standing at the front of the group. A young pink-haired kunoichi that he guessed to be the Hokage’s new apprentice, a little old lady wearing Suna garb, the Kyuubi Jinchuriki and... Uchiha Itachi.

Shisui smiled... and raised both hands to form a hand seal.

“Everyone, don’t look at his eyes!” Kakashi warned. Even though Shisui had not activated his Sharingan yet, he had worked alongside the younger shinobi in ANBU quite often. He knew how deadly Shisui’s visual prowess was.

“Kakashi-san, everyone... please, let me handle him.” Itachi interrupted softly.

Shisui waited patiently as the others immediately started raising protests.

“I possessed the Mangekyou Sharingan as well, Kakashi-san.” Itachi explained. “And I know Shisui better than anyone.” Something bitter tinged his tongue at that declaration. _If you knew him so well... why have you not anticipated his actions?_ “And Gaara-sama is in danger. We cannot afford to delay any further.”

“Very well.” Kakashi agreed, his expression pinched. “Be careful.”

They left, but not without reluctance, especially Naruto, leaving Shisui and Itachi alone.

“I only want to talk.” Itachi said, raising his hands to break the genjutsu. It cracked like a broken mirror, and he ducked under the swipe of a tanto blade.

“Not interested!” Shisui said brightly, fading away like mist.

It was a battle of genjutsu, each of them competing with sheer willpower. Shisui surpassed him at one point, and that was his speed. There was a reason the shinobi world had coined him the name ‘Shunshin no Shisui’.

“It has been eight years!” Itachi called loudly. “And for years... I have thought and thought about that night. That’s not like you, Shisui!” He jerked away from a thrown shuriken, wind chakra gathering into a shield to block the explosion from the explosive tag. “You have taught me about self-sacrifice of a nameless shinobi, to protect the peace of Konoha. I have never once forgotten that.”

He summoned a whip of water, flying out to wrap around Shisui’s wrist.

“Tell me, Shisui, was the Uchiha clan massacre an order from the Council?” He asked fiercely.

Shisui faltered, his smile sliding away like water.

He did not answer, but the truth was written all over his face. Dread sunk like a stone in Itachi’s stomach, but his expression remained determined. For years, the Sandaime had refused to answer his queries, maintaining the illusion that Shisui had gone rogue in an attempt to stop the coup. He was placed under a close watch by the Council, as if they were afraid he might chase after Shisui for answers. For years, suspicion and misgivings have plagued his mind as questions led to more questions.

Shisui’s face had turned pale, his eyes like inky pools under his long lashes. Suddenly, he lunged forward, impaling himself on the kunai in Itachi’s hand. He had no time to move away before he could feel hot, sticky blood spilling over his hand.

“I should have known that you would figure out the truth. You are a damn genius after all.” Shisui chuckled through the blood. “I’m sorry... _brother_.”

The light fading from his eyes, he fell to his knees.

Itachi stared at the unfamiliar face lying on the ground. This was not Shisui, but his blood remained warm and thick on his hand. This was not Shisui, but his dying smile would forever be imprinted in his memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Uchihas will forever be dramatic af.


	9. Chapter 9

He had grown so used to Nii Yugito’s chakra flickering at the edge of his senses, that when he reached out one day and didn’t feel her familiar warm chakra, he felt worry entered his heart.

He tried to ignore the sudden emptiness, the lack of heat and wildfire that used to brush across his own chakra. But it grew insistent, prodding and poking at his thoughts until he grew frustrated.

Even Kisame was noticing his odd mood swings, although the shark bastard was smart enough not to further antagonize him.

Ever since Orochimaru’s death, Kisame had claimed he had become ‘erratic’. Whatever the hell that means.

And that’s how he found himself tracking the stupid cat down.

 _And_ that’s how he found her battling Hidan and Kakuza alone.

He saw Hidan’s scythe arching towards her head. He hadn’t activated his Sharingan yet, but time seemed to have stop. Or no, it was simply moving at slow motion. He triggered a shunshin, knowing he only has time to shield Yugito and no time at all for anything else.

The edge of the blade slammed right into his torso, the impact nearly throwing him off his feet. Blood gurgled in his throat, dribbling down his chin. He spat the blood out, meeting the shocked eyes of Hidan. His blood splattered onto the ground at his feet, rapidly forming a huge puddle.

He was only able to remain standing because he was skewered on Hidan’s scythe like a damn pork meat on a stick.

“What the fuck. What the fucking hell are you doing, you crazy dipshit?!” Hidan roared.

He gave the immortal a grisly smile, reaching out to grab onto the blade in his side so Hidan couldn’t run. “What the fuck do you think I’m doing, Hidan?” Then with Galm Palm, he cut Hidan’s head off.

“What the hell!” Yugito shrieked in horror, staring at the screaming— _still alive_ —head.

Red abruptly trailed down Shisui’s cheek like tears of blood. He ignored the agony, willing Amaterasu to burn Hidan’s dismembered body and screaming head into nothingness. That absurd ritual of his was far too dangerous. Just in case, black flames swallowed Hidan’s scythe as well.

“Shisui!” Yugito dashed forward to catch his fall.

He panted wetly against her throat, feeling the spreading stickiness across his body and legs. Healing chakra fluttered briefly to life around his trembling hand, but he was losing too much blood.

Out of the two, Kakuza was the more dangerous one.

“Be… careful.” He gasped, grabbing at her vest urgently. “We... can’t defeat _him_.”

“Uchiha Shisui... have you decided to betray the Akatsuki?” Kakuza asked calmly. “Ah, well, not that I care... But I still need to capture the Nibi.”

Yugito was unwinding the bandages around her arms to bind them around his torso instead. It doesn’t seem to work, as they were instantly soaked through with blood.

Matatabi rumbled in her head, a trickling of heavy demonic chakra seeping through and appearing through the form of bicoloured eyes. It could feel Shisui’s chakra waning, fluttering weakly like a dying butterfly.

As if he could read her mind, he bit out, “I’m not dead yet.”

He shoved her aside, but his strength was alarmingly weak. He managed to stand with her help.

“This guy and Hidan... they were both known as the Zombie Combo in Akatsuki. I have never seen Kakuza fight before... but Kisame said that he’s ‘immortal’ as well.” He said. “But there’s no such thing as immortality... and I have already cut down one man who thinks himself _god_.”

“Are you sure you can fight?” Yugito asked.

He straightened up, mustering up a weak smirk. “Who do you think you are talking to?”

He held out his palms outward, pulling all the chakra he could manage towards his hands. _“Futon: Kami Oroshi!”_

A vortex of wind blasted forward like a shockwave, knocking aside debris and sending Kakuza flying. The other man landed easily, but had to dodge as Yugito came from above, her hand clenched into a fist. The ground beneath Kakuza’s feet cracked first, before exploding.

His hands shook dangerously and his vision wavered, but he forced himself to complete the next hand seals. A hurricane started to manifest sluggishly at first, but Yugito had brought him enough time for the storm to form rapidly. She thrusted a fist into the hurricane, sending lightning chakra to crackle around the spinning wind. Kakuza couldn’t escape in time.

He slipped a kunai out and infused it with _Shinkujin_ , wind chakra extending into a longer blade. He flickered away, materializing in front of a smoking Kakuza. As expected, that iron skin of his was barely dented. But it was noticeably weakened, and Shisui seized the chance to stab his infused kunai forward, punching through Kakuza’s chest.

Kakuza lashed out immediately, swinging one leg towards his injured side. He felt the blow trembled throughout his body as he was sent flying into a wall. Kakuza darted forward to continue the attack, unfazed by the blood spilling down his own chest.

“The Eight-Tails’ killer bee is here!” A fist slammed into Kakuza’s face. “Float like a butterfly... sting like a bee, I am here to save the day! Oh, yeah!”

“B!” Yugito cried in relief.

 _An idiot is here_ , Shisui thought. His body was at its limit as well.

Yugito felt Shisui’s chakra plummeted suddenly. Shock and dread grew into a yawning pit in her belly, and she stepped towards his body instinctively. She heard the sound of debris being shoved aside as Kakuza stepped out from the dust and smoke.

Rage made her vision goes blood red. Matatabi’s wrath raised up to meet her call.

“He looks hella creeeeepy, yahoo.” B cried, eyeing Kakuza’s Earth Grudge Fear form with disgusted fascination.

She didn’t answer verbally, and allowed Matatabi’s rage to fill her. The two of them might constantly argue, but for once, they were in agreement. No matter how many times it takes, she’s going to have _so much fucking fun_ killing this bastard. Over and over again.


	10. Chapter 10

Shisui woke up to find himself in bed, his body leaden and stiff and weak. He’s in a place that looked like a hospital room, suspiciously silent and peaceful even though it rarely was when he goes saving Jinchuriki from his own fellow comrades, not—that he does it often. He reckoned once was enough after having a scythe skewering him and nearly sending him into Death’s lovely arms. He tried to reach out for his chakra, panicking inwardly when he realized that it was cut off from him.

Not low or exhausted, but suppressed.

He glanced down, frowning darkly when he saw the chakra suppression seals on his arms. One of his hands was cuffed to the metal bar beside his bed. With his chakra restrained, he could not attempt an escape. Not that he even has the strength to do so.

_Where the hell am I?_

As if hearing his question, the door opened.

A tall, muscular man with slicked-back blond hair walked in, followed by a bored-looking young man with hair covering one of his eyes. Between the both of them, they looked like they could crush his skull with one hand. Easily.

He didn't need to see the Kumo symbol on their apparel to know that the first man was the Raikage.

“Wait outside, Darui.” The Raikage ordered.

The other man—Darui—blinked in surprise, before levelling a disapproving look at his leader.

“I don’t think that’s wise, Raikage-sama.” He cautioned.

A waved his concern away with a hand. “Just stand outside the door. I’m capable of dealing with an incapacitated man.”

 _I’ll show you incapacitated,_ he thought sourly.

“I heard that I have you to thank for saving one of my shinobi.” A looked like he’d rather gut himself than be grateful to an S-rank international criminal. “What I find most perplexing is _why_ exactly would you save a Jinchuriki—the very thing that your organization is hunting down.”

“What happened to Kakuza?” He asked, ignoring the Raikage’s question.

“Dead.” A replied.

He supposed two Jinchuriki would be too much for Kakuza, no matter how strong the so-called immortal was.

“Yugito begged me to spare your life.” A said simply. “B backed her up as well.”

A knot formed in his throat at the unexpected emotion rising to the surface at that revelation. His hand clenched into a fist, and the metal cuff clinked loudly against the bar. He’s not sure if Nii Yugito has ever begged for anyone’s life in her entire life. _Begged_ was too strong a word for a woman like her, a storm in human shape.

“I have heard rumours of your genjutsu prowess, Uchiha Shisui.” A’s voice turned hard. “And that your Sharingan is capable of mind-control so subtle that the victim is entirely unaware that they are being manipulated. There is absolutely no reason why two of my strongest shinobi is petitioning for your life!” He was roaring by the end, his dark complexion clashing horribly with the angry red of his flush.

 _It must be pissing the Raikage off_ , he mused absently, _to have his two strongest weapons opposing his decision to kill me..._

“I did not use any genjutsu on them.” He said calmly, despite the threatening pressure pressing down on him. He struggled to keep his expression impassive, even though it was getting a little difficult to breathe. “I can’t give you any proof, except for my word. And I’m not expecting you to believe my word.”

He was accustomed to the distrust and caution his Mangekyou Sharingan was regard with, ever since he was eight years old. For all that he was the Uchiha clan’s greatest pride, everyone had been afraid to look him in the eye directly. The only ones undaunted by Kotoamatsukami were Itachi and Sasuke, which was probably out of the question now.

Then he remembered bicoloured eyes, gazing steadily into his eyes with no fear and his heart twisted in his chest.

The bar clutched in A’s large hand snapped, the metal bending and twisting in the unrelenting grip. There was a screech of metal as the entire bar was ripped off the bed.

“No matter how much I want to kill you now, your punishment is not mine to decide.” A snarled, his eye twitching in anger. “You will be handed over to Konoha during the Summit.” He took a calming breath. “Perhaps Danzo can finally do what the rest of the world cannot...”

“What do you mean _Danzo_?” He asked sharply. _Summit_ and _Danzo_ ran wildly in his head, listlessly dragging him out of his cottony-hazed mind. He wrestled with the sedatives slowing his mind, but the drugs were too much, the pain was too much, and he was sinking back into the cloud of unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While Shisui was unconscious, Pein attacked Konoha. Following canon, A called for a Summit too, although this time it's because his brother and Yugito persuaded him to do so after Yugito was attacked by Kakuzu and Hidan.


	11. Chapter 11

“Who the hell are you exactly?” Naruto yelled. “What are you planning?”

After being ambushed by the strange orange-masked man, Yamato had moved instantly to seal his movement. However, despite the unique teleportation technique that made him so frustratingly evasive, he seemed content to relax in Yamato’s Mokuton at the moment.

“Uzumaki Naruto...” Tobi drawled. “I want to know how exactly you managed to convince Nagato to change his mind.”

He shook his head, turning his head slightly to study Sasuke. He had long ago factored in the young Uchiha Sasuke in his plans, so methodically thought out from the beginning. But he has forgotten to factor in the wildcard that was Uchiha Shisui, and the unexpected obstacle that was Uchiha Itachi.

“Of all the shinobi here that has the greatest potential to kill Shisui, it is _you_ , Sasuke.” He said.

Sasuke twitched in surprise, stiffening when he saw a glint of crimson shining in the eyehole of the orange mask.

“It’s too bad, really... I always know Shisui has never trusted me. He never has, even from the beginning when he came to beg for my help.” He said calmly.

“What are you talking about?” Sasuke demanded.

“I underestimated Itachi’s influence on you.” Tobi continued, as if he had never heard the younger Uchiha. “I told Shisui back then. Itachi would be a danger when he grows up, but Shisui refused to listen. He would die before killing Itachi.”

The Chidori cackled wildly in Sasuke’s fist, birds shrieking in the sudden stillness.

 _“What are you talking about?”_ Sasuke hissed.

“Have your older brother never told you?” Tobi asked. “The Uchiha clan had been planning a coup against Konoha eight years ago. The Hokage tried negotiating, but the clan’s fury and discontent has been brewing for far too long. Your brother and Shisui were involved, and they both acted as double agents for the Hokage.” He could see the answer drawing on Sasuke faster than expected, but then again, the boy was a genius. “The Council was at their wits’ end. _Danzo_ proposed a plan, and approached your cousin with a mission.”

“You’re lying.” Naruto blurted, his face paling as realization shone in his eyes.

The wood tightened around Tobi’s body threateningly.

“What do I have to lose if I lie?” Tobi chuckled. “That’s the truth. Shisui has always been loyal to Konoha.” He dipped his chin to gaze at Sasuke. “So, what will you do now you know the truth? I can see the hatred in you. You are a true avenger.”

“You’re lying!” Sasuke yelled, diving forward with Chidori screeching in his hand.

The wood exploded into a thousand pieces as Chidori slammed into it. But Tobi was gone, swirling out of existence.

He reappeared behind Naruto, exuding amusement.

“You can choose to deny the truth, Sasuke. But you’ll have no choice but to pursue the truth. And when you’re finally convinced... you’ll fall into the hate-filled destiny of the Uchiha clan.” Tobi said, certain. “A curse that has followed us through generations... The cycle of hatred that we Uchihas could not help but undergo over and over again.”

“Hate-filled destiny? What nonsense are you sprouting?” Naruto frowned.

“The curse of hatred that began long ago with the founder of the ninjas, the Rikudo Sennin.” Tobi explained.

“The Rikudo Sennin is a myth.” Sasuke spat, anger simmering in his black eyes. “The Rinnegan is a mutation.”

“The myth was based on true events... The Rikudo Sennin preached the way of the ninja and tried to bring about peace to the world. But when it was still just a dream, his end came. He entrusted his two sons with his power and the will of the way of the ninja.” Tobi said. “The elder was born with the Sage’s eyes, and he was gifted with his powerful chakra and spiritual energy. He believed that might was the key to peace. The younger was born with the Sage’s ‘body’, and he was gifted with his life force and physical energy. He believed love was the key to peace. On his deathbed, he had to choose a successor... and this eternal curse of hatred was born from that decision.”

“What do you mean?” Naruto asked, curious despite himself.

Sasuke frowned at his ‘ancestor’. Although he refused to believe in supposed myths and tales of the past, he reluctantly started to listen to the story.

“The Rikudo Sennin believed that it was the younger son who was best-suited to become his successor, and chose him. Convinced he should have been the one chosen, the elder could not accept the decision and attacked his brother in hatred.” He continued. “The descendants of the two brothers continued to war with each other, even after their deaths. The descendants of the elder son were called Uchiha, and the descendants of the younger son were called Senju.”

“My battle with Senju Hashirama was fated.” Tobi’s eyes—although they couldn’t tell—were fixated on Naruto’s face. “You have the Senju’s Will of Fire in you, Naruto... I can see Hashirama in you. Senju and Uchiha... They will always be fated to fight against each other.”

“Enough of your mad ravings, _Uchiha Madara_.” Sasuke said, his voice bone chillingly cold. He slipped his sword out of the sheath, coating the blade with Chidori. “If that’s to be my fate, then I’ll break that worthless cycle.”

“Yeah.” Naruto powered up a Rasengan in his hand. “Don’t think you can try to manipulate us with your lies. We’re not going to be like our ancestors!”

They lunged at Tobi together.

* * *

Naruto was cursing up a storm when Tobi managed to avoid them and teleported away. Sasuke stared sightlessly at the smoking crater where Rasengan has gouged a hole in the ground.

A lump grew in his throat as he remembered what the masked man had said about Shisui.

They were not brothers, but that did not make Shisui any lesser than Itachi. He _loved_ his cousin once, until betrayal has twisted that love into hatred and rage.

Shisui had been an orphan at a young age. Itachi had practically ‘adopted’ the older boy ever since they met. As a child, Sasuke had been jealous of Shisui at first, for having Itachi’s attention. But Itachi loved Shisui, and so Sasuke eventually did as well.

One older brother was awesome, obviously. But _two_ older brothers were cooler.

And then the Uchiha clan massacre happened, and Sasuke’s entire world shattered. He woke up from his genjutsu-induced sleep to find Itachi in a coma, his entire clan dead, and Shisui branded a traitor.

His world changed that day. _Everything_ changed that day.

He lost Shisui. Itachi had become quieter, more haunted after the massacre. And Sasuke swore revenge against the boy he once loved.

This time, the fury he felt was not directed towards his cousin. It was towards Danzo.

“Sasuke...” Kakashi laid an unfamiliarly gentle hand on his shoulder.

“I’m fine.” He said brusquely, turning away. “We need to go back. I have to talk to Itachi...”

He and Itachi have _a lot_ to talk about.


	12. Chapter 12

This time, when he woke up, he’s ensconced within Yugito’s two-tailed form’s embrace, the fiery blue flames licking gently over his skin. It took a while for his memory to return, as his head felt like it was going to split open from the pain thrumming inside his skull.

 

_The Summit proceeded, with A handing him over to Danzo as promised. Shisui had been too out of it to fight back. Whatever shit the Kumo doctors have given him, it was some good stuff. He had been sedated to the point that he was basically unaware of his surroundings._

_Until he found himself lying on his back, Danzo’s Root medical-nins preparing to extract his eyes. Slowly, awareness started to return, a panicky sense of dread creeping up his back. His fingers twitched, a voice in his head screaming for him to move._

_This was not an execution. This was an extraction of his Sharingan._

_Danzo was standing in a corner, watching the preparation with one lone eye. There was something cold and slimy tied around his wrists to hold him down. The more he struggled, the more his restraints tightened around his wrists._

Move, move, you have to move!

_Silver glinted in his peripheral vision as the medical-nin came closer. A burst of strength shot through his body as he ripped his hand out of the restraint. The restraint tore through his skin, blood painting his arms red. The chameleon summon made a wheezing sort of squeak before it vanished in a puff of smoke._

_There was a scream as he lunged forward. Chains surged forward to wrap around him, pulling him away from Danzo. Until his movement was completely restricted did the warmonger moved forward, reaching out with one bandaged hand towards his eye._

_There was a sudden loud crack above their heads, not that anyone but Shisui noticed. But when the entire ceiling came tumbling down, everyone sprung apart. A chilling roar quivered the air as something large and powerful dropped down in front of Shisui._

_Everything was a blur after that, as his exhilaration started to wane, but Shisui distinctly remembered Yugito fighting furiously with Root, and the Raikage bursting in to add into the chaos, drawn by the Nibi’s chakra. He even sort of remembered Itachi interrupting the entire shitshow to convey Tsunade-sama’s amnesty of Uchiha Shisui, but he must have been delirious by then._

 

“What the fuck.” He muttered, rubbing his face at the onslaught of memories. Yugito—or Matatabi, who knows? —nudged his shoulder with her giant, flaming head, one loping ear tilting down slightly. Shisui could see her two tails swinging lazily in the air behind her.

He tried to get up, his limbs still sluggish and heavy, but the demonic cat hissed abruptly. He fell back in surprise, his back landing on her rump. He scowled, and reached forward to grab that giant face. He doesn’t know where that sudden madness came from, manhandling a transformed Jinchuriki like it’s a common housecat, but _he’s_ sick of being shoved around like he’s a misbehaving kitten.

“Look, Yugito—or Matatabi—you have to let me go.” He scowled. “And you have to transform _back_. You’re scaring everyone.”

Even though he still couldn’t feel his chakra, he could hear the sounds of people talking nearby over the Jinchuriki’s body.

Yugito rumbled unhappily, and he smushed her flaming jaw between his hands in retaliation. He’s not sure how it’s supposed to feel, but he hadn’t expected Yugito’s flames to feel this... _soft_. He guessed that she’s able to control the intensity of her flames, and right now, she’s probably making it so the fire wouldn’t burn him.

But... it felt like _fur_. Like, intangible burning fur. The softest flames he has ever felt, which was weird enough without a demonic cat imprinting on him.

“How did you even find me anyway?” He mumbled, although he has a feeling he already knew the answer.

 _“Your chakra was in distress.”_ Yugito’s voice growled in her chest.

“What the fuck.” He sighed. _How was this his life?_

How Yugito had sensed his chakra even though it had been suppressed was probably a mystery he would never figure out, like why the damn bijuu _(or was it the Jinchuriki?)_ was nuzzling him like he was a very comfortable scratching post.

When it comes to Yugito, sometimes he couldn’t tell the difference between her and Matatabi, especially when she transformed.

“I knew you’re a stalker.” He grumbled.

Laughter, in two different voices, overlapped each other fleetingly. Yugito knocked him over with a bump of her head.


	13. Chapter 13

It was the weirdest scene one could come upon, when Itachi walked into the room Mifune had generously provided. Shisui was sitting in the corner, looking impressively nonchalant, if not for the tension around his eyes. His ever-present bodyguard—Nii Yugito—had been dragged away into a screaming match with the Raikage about his decision to send her away to the Tail Beast Temple with Killer B. Itachi would be more befuddled about the Nibi Jinchuriki acting overly protective of his cousin if it wasn’t for the man sitting beside him that distracted him.

 _Man_ was perhaps a stretch. But Hoshigaki Kisame was definitely no ordinary person.

He had come striding up the gates, surrendering himself and demanding to see Shisui. Now, he sat chained and chakra suppressed beside Shisui, looking far too carefree for someone who was secured with the most intensive sealing.

“Shisui, how are you?” It was inadequate words for someone who he had not properly talked to for almost a decade.

“Doing pretty well, I think.” Shisui grinned. “For someone who nearly has his eyes stolen.”

Itachi scowled at that reminder. Danzo had fled soon after, and unfortunately, was gone by the time Itachi arrived to witness the whole Summit in disarray. Tobi—or Uchiha Madara, as he had claimed to be—had dropped by shortly to declare a war against the Five Elemental Nations. His foolish little brother had gone haring after Danzo for revenge.

He had no choice but to let Sasuke go, deciding to trust that his brother’s team could reel him in instead. After having the truth confirmed to his face by Sasuke, he refused to let Shisui out of his sight again.

“Tobi told Sasuke the truth.” He admitted. “About the order from Danzo.”

Shisui’s smile faltered, and he ducked his head slightly. “I... see.” He averted his gaze, staring at the peeling paint in the corner of the wall. “So, what is Konoha planning to do with me now?”

“The Uchiha clan’s attempted coup can never be revealed to the public. We can’t afford to dishonour the memory of an entire clan—especially one of the founding Noble clans of Konoha. No one can know that the Uchiha clan was planning a coup to overthrow the Hokage. But... Tsunade-sama insisted on clearing your name. She’s furious with Sandaime-sama and the Council, of course. However, she can’t divulge the complete truth about the Council’s orders.” Itachi said quietly. “It will be ill-advised for the citizens to learn that the Hokage’s Council had ordered for one of our shinobi to execute an entire clan.”

“So, we’re using Danzo as the scapegoat. Is that what you’re saying?” Shisui asked carefully.

Itachi’s expression remained solemn. “Tsunade-sama proposed informing the people that selected clan elders were conspiring against the Hokage, and Danzo had gone against the Sandaime’s permission to order a massacre. In a way, it protects the Council and the entire Uchiha clan.”

Shisui wondered who exactly they were trying to protect. It might be true that the Council had not sanctioned the mission in the end, but they had contemplated on it. Danzo’s methods were draconic and ruthless, but there was something admirable about his commitment to protect Konoha.

Shisui had been at fault too, even if his cousins seemed to think that he had been wronged. He chose to _accept_ the mission. His hands were forever darkened with the blood of his family. The Uchiha clan was... wrong. Their uprising would turn out to be disastrous down the road, for everyone Shisui cared for. Choices were made, and Shisui had reaped the consequences.

He didn’t want absolution. He didn’t want salvation.

The Uchiha clan’s ideals were all wrong, but they were still family. He had killed Itachi and Sasuke’s parents. He had killed Uchiha Izumi, the young woman that Itachi had been getting close to. He had killed many of his own friends in the clan. Shisui would spend his entire lifetime trying to make amends for his sins and it wouldn’t be enough.

The tension was broken by Kisame’s barking laughter.

“I knew you are a crazy fucker, Shisui.” The Kiri missing-nin smiled broadly. “But now you’re a crazy fucker that murdered your entire clan because of your loyalty to Konoha.” His chains jangled merrily between his hands. “I knew I chose the right side.”

“Because I’m a crazy fucker?” Shisui said wryly.

“I placed my bet on you, Uchiha. Your conviction has always impressed me.” Kisame shrugged. “You better don’t disappoint me and win this war.”

Shisui glanced at Itachi. Twin smirks graced their faces.

“We’re planning to.” Itachi replied.


	14. Chapter 14

Matatabi did not go willingly. The demon cat had screeched its fury as it was being extracted by Uchiha Obito. Shisui had been too busy trying to keep Yugito alive to go after the bijuu as it was sealed inside the Gedo Mazo.

The living corpses that had been brought back to life... he instantly knew who was responsible for that stunt. He had spent the entire war searching for Yakushi Kabuto.

Fortunately, Kotoamatsukami had held strong. With a little extra _gentle_ urging from his Sharingan, Shisui managed to convince Kabuto to release the Edo Tensei.

Despite successfully averting one calamity, another appeared in the form of Black Zetsu—fuck, Shisui always knew that the damn plant was _creepy_ —who proclaimed his desire to revive his _Mother_ , the fabled Rabbit Goddess. Despite the release of Edo Tensei, Black Zetsu had still managed to save Uchiha Madara’s corpse before it could disintegrate. He had quickly taken over the Uchiha’s body to complete Kaguya’s revival, throwing the entire battlefield into a state of disorder.

The five Kages were helpless against the Mother of Chakra. In the end, with some help from the Rikudo Sennin, Sasuke and Naruto managed to reseal Kaguya and killed Black Zetsu.

Now with all the masterminds’ dead, there’s still so much to do. The remaining White Zetsus were still running wild.

He could hear Kisame’s insane laughter as he cut his way through the mass of white. He even spied Itachi’s black ponytail in his peripheral vision, a shadow by Kisame’s side. In another life, Shisui could envisioned them becoming great partners.

Sasuke and Naruto were thrown over the shoulders of a pissed Haruno Sakura, both boys bleeding like a punctured blood bag. He had been quietly tracking the chakra signatures of people he once knew, hoping that they were alive.

So, when Matatabi’s raging chakra started towards his direction, he was already mentally prepared to see the Two-Tails in all its glory in front of him.

Even though Matatabi skilfully stopped before it could slam into Shisui and obliterated him from existence, he still felt a shockwave that nearly sent him flying—if the demon cat did not reach out to seize him around his waist.

“Matatabi!” He squeaked.

The demon cat seemed smaller here. It had seemed so majestic, a body of black and blue flames on the fervid battleground, a goddess of wrath and vengeance scorching the skies with its fire.

 _“Little bird.”_ Matatabi growled. It gently set him down in front of it, careful with its claws around his fragile human body. And then it slowly placed another body down beside him.

“Yugito!” He cried, a stab of relief when he saw the Kumo kunoichi. Her pulse was weak, but it was still fighting to _live_. That’s the most important thing. “Is she... going to live?”

His preservation jutsu had temporarily stalled her death, but he knew that the extraction of a bijuu would eventually kill the host.

Matatabi was silent for a moment. Then, it crouched down, lowering itself to Shisui’s eye level.

 _“In the beginning, I have hated my prison.”_ It said quietly. _“I raged and screamed and refused to cooperate with all my hosts.”_ The heterochromatic eyes were watching Yugito fondly. _“And then I was sealed into two-year-old Nii Yugito. We constantly fought over the most trivial matters, but she has won my friendship over the years.”_

He dared not interrupt, his heart in his throat. The scene felt too intimate, too personal. He itched to leave, but his feet were frozen to the spot. He’s not deserving to witness Matatabi’s love for its host, to watch what was perhaps its last goodbye to Yugito.

 _“I love Yugito. She has come to become a cherished... friend.”_ Matatabi placed one giant paw beside Yugito’s head. _“If I seal myself back into Yugito, she might be able to survive.”_

He tensed in surprise, his wide eyes jerking up to stare at the cat.

“But... you’re _free_.” He whispered, hating himself for the hope rising in his chest.

 _“I have hated humanity for centuries. But Yugito have reminded me that there are still some humans worth fighting for.”_ Matatabi lowered its head towards him. _“There are still some humans in this world that are worth loving.”_

It flicked its ear at Shisui’s head affectionately, the heat of the blazing chakra ruffling his curls. Then, it vanished into Yugito’s stomach.

Yugito took one deep, gasping inhale, her eyes fluttering rapidly. He felt her heart beating strong under his hand. Relief and happiness, sharp and bright, burned through his veins like wildfire as her chakra instinctively reached out for him.

When Yugito finally pried her eyes open, it’s to the incredible sight of a crying Uchiha Shisui above her.


	15. epilogue

“Darui-san, you didn’t have to come out personally to escort us in.” Itachi said.

The Raikage’s right hand shrugged lazily. “Probably. But it’s Raikage-sama’s orders. Besides, it’s... mere precautions.”

“Have there been attacks?” Sasuke asked carefully.

Despite the five villages’ alliance after the war, there have been many that opposed to the newfound peace. Konoha had been busy cracking down on the mutineers, along with rebuilding the village.

“We’re managing.” Darui answered, although his face darkened.

They entered Kumogakure, and as they passed through the gates, they were greeted amicably by the guards. It was a strange sight, and it brought a sense of peace in Itachi’s heart. He never thought a day like this would ever come, where they could walk through Kumogakure freely without being treated as an enemy.

Just then, a plume of black smoke appeared over the sky, blotting out the clouds. It came from a forest in the far east. The civilians looked up briefly, sighed in resignation before returning to their own tasks. The shinobi didn’t even glance up.

“Is that...?” Sasuke frowned.

Darui pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. “Yep, that’s Yugito and that crazy cousin of yours.”

 _Shisui_. Itachi’s heart seized in his chest.

They hadn’t had much time to talk after the war. Itachi might not be ANBU any longer, but after the death of the Commander, he had been occupied with coordinating with the operatives in the aftermath. In spite of the pardon, Shisui had been reluctant to linger around, although he had accepted Tsunade’s decision to reinstate him back into the force.

You wouldn’t be able to tell though, that Uchiha Shisui’s position as a Konoha shinobi has been reinstated from his lack of presence in the village. Konoha was a place of bad memories and mistakes, yet Shisui loved his cousins too much to leave them. But he couldn’t bear being around the village for too long a period.

He would do well helping and supporting Konoha outside, he’d say before he left. With a heavy heart, Itachi had let him go. Besides, it’s not like he would never see his best friend again.

“You may go see him first.” Darui said pointedly. “I’m sure Raikage-sama would not mind waiting.”

He’s pretty sure A would mind, but he seized the chance and took Darui’s offer. He thanked the man quickly and set off towards the training ground. Luckily for him, he arrived just in time to see Yugito and Shisui walking out of the forest.

“Itachi! Sasuke!” Shisui cried in surprise, his whole face lighting up in delight. The red was just fading from his eyes as he hastened towards their direction.

Sasuke was still awkward around his cousin, not quite sure how to handle his clan’s notorious killer. It was a little endearing, to see his brother fumbling around and Shisui trying his best to reconcile with the younger boy.

When Sasuke did not flinch away from Shisui’s hug, Itachi felt satisfaction and happiness curled around his heart.

“What happened to you?” Sasuke asked.

It took a second before Itachi realized what his brother was talking about. Leaves and twigs were caught in between Shisui’s dark curls, his clothes rumpled and torn and bruises marked up his throat.

Darui coughed loudly behind them.

Itachi ignored him to raise a brow at his best friend.

“We were sparring.” Shisui muttered, his cheeks flushing at their scrutiny. Beside him, Yugito fared slightly better. Her blond hair was loose from her band, dishevelled as if someone had run their fingers through her locks several times. Her lips looked slightly swollen, stretched across her face in a feline smirk.

“Hey,” She greeted, looking terribly smug. “I’m done with your cousin, if you want him now.”

Sasuke gave Shisui a strange look as he blushed harder.

“I’m heading back to clean up.” Yugito smiled. “I’ll see you guys later.”

As Yugito walked off, Sasuke leered at Shisui. “You sure _you_ don’t need to clean up as well?”

“Shut up!” Shisui snapped, mortified as he quickly patted down his clothes and brushed the leaves and twigs out of his hair. He looked slightly more presentable, but trying to hide the bruises on his neck was a futile mission.

The grin on Itachi’s face might come off slightly demonic-looking, but he was too happy to care.

As the four men walked out of the training ground, he couldn't resist a soft whistle.

It was a good day, indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to know, Kisame is off gallivanting across the world. He has rejected Kiri's offer to take him back and disappeared before anyone can arrest him. He's still best buds/allies with Shisui in the future though. Shisui loves heckling sharkface too much to let him escape that easily, even though they're no longer partners.


End file.
